1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an independent wheel suspension system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of suspension systems are known in the prior art for supporting automotive vehicles. These suspension systems have been modified in various manners in attempts to decrease the weight of the suspension system, thereby improving performance of the suspension system, decreasing the weight of the vehicle, and increasing the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,307 discloses one such independent wheel suspension system for a vehicle. This suspension system includes an lateral control arm having an upper pair of links. A pair of lower links extending laterally to a distal end from the vehicle. The upper and lower pair of lateral links are rotatably connected to the vehicle for up and down movement relative to the vehicle. A knuckle extends between the distal ends of the lower pair of lateral links and the upper pair of lateral links. The knuckle is pivotably connected to the upper pair of lateral links and the lower pair of lateral links for rotation about a king pin axis for steering the vehicle. A rod having a first end is pivotably connected to the knuckle adjacent the pivotal connection of the lower pair of lateral links and the knuckle. The rod extends inward and downward toward the vehicle to a second end. A crank is pivotably connected to the vehicle and is attached to the second end of the rod at a position spaced from the pivotal connection interconnecting the crank and the vehicle. The crank is for pivotal movement by the rod in response to vertical movement of the knuckle relative to the vehicle. A dampening device is attached to the crank and the vehicle for controlling pivotal movement of the crank.
Although the prior art designs, including the design disclosed in the '307 patent, may be adequate for their intended purposes, these designs can be inadequate for certain applications, such as for off-highway vehicles.